1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in coupling of resin tubes by a bracket, the tubes generally serving to supply oil or gas to an automotive vehicle or other machines and instruments and having a relatively small diameter, for example, less than 20 m/m.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional coupling structure of this type is shown in FIG. 3. An elongate metal sheet or bracket 11 has one end curled to provide a circular gripping wall 13 with a slight clearance and the other or mounting end attached to a base. The gripping wall 13 receives two resinous tubes 12 to grip or hold the periphery of the tubes 12.
In the prior art, the gripping wall 13 of the bracket 11 is fabricated before the tubes are coupled. However, this results not only in cumbersome coupling of the resinous tubes 12, but also collapse or deformation of the tubes where they are coupled. In addition, the tubes may be displaced relative to one another due to vibrations of machines or instruments into which the tubes are incorporated. Such relative displacement of the tubes may cause scuffing and consequent breakage of the tubes. The prior art bracket is generally unable to safely couple the tubes together.